


Kenny/Hins

by Anja1307



Category: Kenny/Hins
Genre: Kenny/Hins - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1307/pseuds/Anja1307
Summary: no summary
Relationships: Kenny/Hins - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Kenny/Hins

深夜，总归是寂寞难耐的。

h侧身躺在双人床的一边，还在网上看着那位青年画家的照片，似乎真的对他依依不舍了。对着发光的手机屏幕，他渐渐睡着了。梦里他见到了k，这次的见面没有上次的尴尬，他们慢慢地交换着自己的身体…… 一场春梦惊醒，h醒来后对这个梦心有留恋，手往下面一摸，湿答答的一大片。他许久没有这种反应了。

他想要他。

打开手机一看，梦成了现实，k的一条讯息明明显显的在通知栏。  
“今晚可以一齐喺半山酒店吃个饭吗？”  
h不假思索，回了一个“好”。  
“咁可以来我工作室等等我吗？我今晚可能要八点几先可以收工。”  
“可以，地址send俾我。”  
“今晚见。”  
“嗯。”  
时间、地点都有了，他期待的是一场性爱，和一见倾心的人来一回颠鸾倒凤。

今晚的他穿着和上次画展一样，甚至更胜画展。八点来到k工作室门口，静静等待他下班。  
“我到门口了。”  
“按我send嘅门锁密码入来。”  
h进去了，里面都是黑漆漆的一片，只有一间房间是亮着微黄的灯光。推门一进去，k就把他往墙上按了。  
“你…你做咩！”  
“你唔知我上次见完你之后有几挂住你。”  
k用力地把h按住，从脖子开始亲他，啃他，红彤彤的一大片。  
“细力啲…”h被吻得疼，头不禁抬起来。  
“但系你睇上去好enjoy。”  
“因为我都好挂住你，想同你做。”  
k听到这句回应，似乎是得到了肯定。h顺势把双腿抬高环在k的腰肢上，整个人被k抱起来，贴在墙上。k把他的西装解开，一路从脖子闻到胸前的敏感点，用舌头不断玩弄他的乳尖，惹得h呻吟连连。  
“快啲…俾我…”  
“咪急。”  
k玩弄够了乳尖，又吻上了h的嘴。两舌交缠着，h用双腿把k的裤子踢了下去。  
“咁急…你好淫喔。”  
“我…好想俾你叼啊得唔得…啊…”  
“来了。”  
k一手脱下内裤，h的也被脱下。  
h的分身早已被前戏玩弄得挺立，红红的肿胀像是有一股力量要喷出来。  
“等我帮下你先啦。”  
k低头含住h的肉柱，舌头灵活的在整个柱身缠绕。h真的忍不住了，精液全数射进了他的喉咙，k也全数吞下去了。  
“好污糟啊喂…”  
“怕咩，咁先刺激。”  
刺激，对啊，他在偷情，刺激才好啊。  
但是k不知道他已经结婚了。  
管他呢，能和他一起翻云覆雨，就好。

当他还在反应这是偷情时，k抱紧了他，把自己的分身送入了后穴，没有做扩张，直接送了进去。  
“啊…痛啊…”  
“太紧了你…放松。”k拍了拍h的臀。  
“你唔做扩张，梗系紧…啊…慢啲。”h疼，但是疼得很快乐，他的双腿环得更紧了。  
k用手把他的臀掰大一点，分身终于完完全全的进去了。疼痛感是真的，但是他期待的性爱来了。k抱着他插抽着，h被操得很爽，他太久没有做爱了，今晚的他异常干燥，他主动吻上k的脸，从眼睛到鼻子，再到嘴巴。

两个人此刻的身体距离为负。k抱他抱得更紧，h环绕他腰肢的力度越来越大，谁也不愿分开。  
“啊…你快啲俾我啦…啊”  
“叫多几声来听下，你个淫娃。”  
“啊…啊…啊…”h太想k在他身体里烙下印记了。  
“唔错。”  
“求下你…快啲滿足我…啊…”h几乎是带着哭腔说出这句请求。他又怎么舍得让他落泪呢。  
k把分身冲刺到他的敏感点，把精液射在了他的身体里。h忽然一僵，浊液喷到了k的腹肌上，随后就整个人软绵绵的搭在k身上了。  
“点啊，爽够未。”  
“好正啊你。”  
“第二次见面，我哋就做了。”  
“系咯。”  
“你又会咁饥渴？”  
“中意你得唔得。”  
“淫娃，你头先啲呻吟声，叫到我想叼死你了。”  
“系咩。咁先刺激。”  
“我出来先。”

k把分身拔出来，抱着h去了工作室的洗手间。  
“你睇下你，个样红到呢。”  
“边个做嗰阵唔系甘啊。”  
“想叼多你一次。”  
“来啊。”  
k再次把肉柱插进后穴，h扶着冰凉的洗手盆，看着镜子里的两个人偷情。

他不知道他结婚了。

TBC.


End file.
